iSupernatural
by Carl Rahl
Summary: Carly and Freddie are in a trouble, strange demons that appear to look like some of their worst enemies are planning to kill either or both of them no matter how hard. And Sam has problems of her own. Inspired by season five of Supernatural.
1. The Devils come to Seattle

iSupernatural

Disclaimer: Do you really think I'll be on if I owned iCarly or Supernatural. Player please I would be swimming in a pool of money. And you know would be to. But hey R&R and most of all Enjoy. Btw I want to see if anyone can get the reference to each chapter title.

Chapter 1: The Devils Come to Seattle

"Thanks god it's Friday" Sam said to Carly as they walked through an empty school heading to the gym. Freddie was there working out, a habit he picked up after the after the taco truck accident.

"I can't believe we are about to graduate!" Carly exclaimed with excitement. She was happy for Sam how hid the fact that she is graduating at 19 after being held back the Year she meet Carly. "And my boyfriend is the valedictorian!" She said with so much pride and love in her voice. They had been together since freshmen year. There have been people how have tried to break them up in the past. But they always saw each other as fated for one another. Boy were about to find out how right they were.

"Yeah, Yeah congrats to the Freddork of being king of the dorks." She said sarcastically, she never really showed Freddie any respect, she wasn't going to now. Even when she thought she liked him she couldn't stop harassing him. It wasn't that she didn't care, it just that she enjoyed hurting Freddie, but over time they became like brother and sister.

"Hey we should be proud of him. The rest of the school is." Carly tells her.

"Right, Right By the way do you think it's right giving iCarly to Gibby when we head out to College." Sam asks as they get to the gym to see Freddie running for his life, and the sound of gunfire. Wait what _**GUNFIRE?!**_

"FREDDIE!!" they scream together in horror. He was the only one in there. Carly's mind went straight to the time he got hit by the truck. Freddie is being shot at. Her worst fear had become losing Freddie.

"RUN!!!" Freddie yells running pass the door grabbing Carly by the arm as he goes. They running looking for a place to hide

"Hey Benson, why did you only grab Carly." She yells form behind them as they run.

"Not the right time Sam" Freddie points out in a panic, looking for shelter.

They get to the hall by the parking hall and catch their breath.

"Who the hell is shooting at us" Sam yells, which was not a good idea when you are being hunted in an empty building. They Hear the Click. Click of the gun and head out the door to Freddie's car.

"OK Freddifer What the hell was that, who was shooting at us." The blonde haired girl says looking back as Freddie speeds Away.

"Freddie..... Honey WHAT'S GOING ON." Carly yelled, while gawking at him.

"I don't know" Freddie said trying to stay calm. "I came out the locker room after I got changed and there is Nevel and Mandy. He confronts me; I look at Nevel in the eyes and asked him what did him wanted. Then he eyes went black, and he throws me half across the room. Then Mandy hands him a gun and they start saying........ For father to win, Freddie Benson and/or Carly Shay must die. Then they started to fire. Lucky for me, those two nut jobs never heard of aiming."

"Wait...... WHAT Nevel and Mandy are trying to _KILL US?_" Carly Said in shock. She couldn't believe that someone really wanted her dead. "WHY? Why do they want us dead? I mean I have turn down a lot of guys and they never try to _kill_ me and I'm sorry but Mandy is not even your type. You hate blonds they all remind you of Sam."

"Hey" Sam said not sure if she should be offended.

"Sam you're a pain in my ass always have been, It kind of like your mission in life..." Freddie started

"True" Sam agreed, "Now why are they trying to kill us?"

"Not us Sam, Just Carly and Me. They said our name, and I don't think it has to do with us turning them down. I always thought Nevel asking you out was him trying to cover up something he didn't want to own up to, but when I saw them back there it didn't seem like them. Nevel always walks around kind of like an elf, and Mandy is just nuts. But they were evil. REAL evil. And what's up with their eyes going black." They all wonder as he pulls up to Bushwell, Only to see Lewbert walking around outside with a shotgun.

"OK I guess we are not going home." Carly said with a slight tone of sarcasm.

"Dam we are going to need to find a place stay." Freddie says pulling out. "No worries we'll just find a motel"

"Hey we can just go to my place" Sam points out, only to catch a look form Carly. "Right so Motel then."


	2. Motel Seattle

iSupernataurl

Chapter 2: **Motel Seattle**

Freddie's eight year old Lexus hybrid pulls up to the low cost motel 50 miles from their apartment complex around eight o' clock at night. As they exit the car, Freddie noticed very loud flapping of wings in an empty night. How strange there is nothing in the sky. They walk up to the desk and are greeted by a rude bubblegum chewing female receptionist' strange look worn on her face. "I have seen you guy before, aren't you them three on the internet?" she ask not even bothering to say hello first.

"Yeah, we're form iCarly." Freddie stepped up and said.

"Oh I thought you guys were form one of those porn sites, but yeah I guess that is form were I seen you if you say so."

They all look at each other. Do they really look like porn stars? "So why do you guys need a room in a motel, here for some kinky stuff away from the cameras?" That causes Sam to look at her best friends with crazy eyes.

"No" Carly said making sure she was very clear. "We are just getting our homes reconstructed and we need a room." She say rather flustered

"Oh well then room 7." She says throwing them the keys. "Pay in the morning." She tells them as they head to their room.

As they head to the room Sam brings up the topic they all seem to be avoiding. Remembering Nevel, Mandy, and Lewbert were at Bushwell plaza.

"What is going to happen when Spencer and Freddie's mom get home?" She asked. The question stopped them in their tracks before they make it to their room. The thought the have been trying to block out since they saw Lewbert standing outside of the building with a shotgun. Spencer Shay and Marissa Benson could be dead. Carly could be an only child, Freddie could be an orphan. Carly's reaches her hand out and intertwines Freddie's.

"Guys I know this sucks but we, have to face facts, they might be dead. What are we going to do?" Sam says forcing the issues, but they couple just keep walking. They have just found out they are being hunted; now Sam wants to talk about their families being dead. It was all too much.

"Sam your timing sucks." Freddie says arriving at the door to room 7. As he sticks the key in the slot, and brings his hand toward the knob to open the door, yet again he hears the flapping of wings.

"Did you hear that?" he asks them as he turns to cover Carly. It was too loud for the girls not to hear. It was almost like some giant bird was landing right on them, they look around and up to the heavens but the sky is just bare. Only the stars showed themselves to the three.

"Maybe we should get inside" Carly said noticeably freaked out.

"Yeah sure babe" Freddie agreed rushing to turn the key and the doorknob. He opens the door and the girls rush in. They quickly turn on the lights, but they do not come on, the only light visible is from the room shining brightly through the window. Bright enough to give them the view of a tall skinny man with long hair in the middle of the room. But instead of freaking out, relief strangely took them.

"Oh my god, SPENCER!" Carly screams and is about to run and hug her brother until Freddie stops her.

"Carls wait look what is in his hand." he says while holding her.

"What are you talking about dork?" Sam starts before she notices the ooze he is holding.

"No..... Spencer no." Carly says on the verge of an emotion break at the sight of her brother with gun in hand.

"Carly and Freddie please relax, I for one am not here to kill you" He says reassuring them but also scaring them as Spencer's tone is talking a way tone he has never used.

"I would never do anything to hurt you two." He says putting down his gun. He moves slowly towards them and spins around as you see I am unarmed aside form that weapon. The three's fears are put at ease. They run and embrace him, as Carly warps her arms around her brother; however he seems to be distanced.

"Spencer how did you get here and where is my mother." Freddie asks longing for good news.

"Marissa Benson is safe" he tells her.

"Spencer why are you talking so weird and how did you get in a locked room." Sam asked.

Carly came to the same realization, causing her to let her brother go and back away towards Freddie.

"I will not and cannot hurt Fredward Benson and Carly Shay, Freddie your mother is safe and Carly as you can see so is your brother, but he is not the one talking to you right now." He says his lips slightly curving.

They minds start to race; Carly starts to believe that her brother must have lost his mind. Freddie is asking himself when did he walk in to his own version of invitation of the body snatchers. Sam starts to think she will never eat ham again.

"Please calm down I will try to set your minds at is ease. Carly this is your brother's body but I am using it right now. I have orders that no harm is to come to both of you. To complete my order I needed a vassals so when Lewbert came looking for Spencer Shay and Merssia Benson I offered him the deal."

"What deal, what _are_ you." Carly Asked whatever was in here brother.

"My name is Herigel. I am an angel of the lord." He said as the lights flickered on and off. Suddenly they all notice the he had giant wings that looked to span the room where is shadow should be.

"Riiiiight I think I need sleep." Sam said looking like she was about to faint.

"I understand your reluctance to believe what I am telling you, but let me ask you a question, how did Nevel Papperman throw you half across a gym room. You are both double both his height and weight." the Angel asks the young man in the room. "Did he seem not Himself? You saw his eyes they were pitch black. That was not Nevel Papperman who was trying to kill you that was what Nevel agreed to let possess him. They all agreed. Demons servants of hell cam to them and offered them a deal in exchange for use of their body the will give them heart's desire."

"Wait.... _**DEMONS **_are trying to kills us! Why?" Ask Carly still finding this hard to believe, ever after seeing an angel possessing her brother and spread shadow wings.

"Yes they are and I'm sorry but I am not allowed to tell you why. All I Can say is if you want to go home tomorrow morning I will help you. However you will not be able to stay they are not the only demons after you. To be honest all of hell has order to kill you to." He says horrifying them.

"Wait why is hell after them. And What about me should I run." Sam would never bail on Carly and to some extant Freddie, but here is an angel telling them that they are running form demons and hell has a bounty on them. She has the right to be scared.

"Samantha you will be safe, Hell will not ever hurt _you,_ and for that you must ALWAYS stay by their side" he tells her.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean" Leave it to Sam to curse at an angel. But even if she would have asked nicely he would not have answered her.

"You three need rest tomorrow will be as you humans says a longer day than today." He says before the sound of loud wing flaps takes the small room and the light flicker. Like he entered he was gone. He told them to sleep but how could they. They are caught in a battle between heaven and hell. And his last to Sam chills them all. Why is hell coming after Carly and Freddie, and why is Sam so safe.

"Herigel why didn't you just kill Samantha Puckett, and end all of this."

* * *

A/N : I would like to take my Beta-reader for all her help. Thanks to iLive iBreath iCarly. R&R but most of all Enjoy.


	3. An Almost Summer's Night Nightmare

iSupernataurl

Chapter 3: An Almost Summer's Night Damn...I Wish it Was a Dream.

Sam's eyes open, it wasn't her best night sleep; five hours might be enough for her to be functional today. Will being functional cut it today for what they are going to do? For the most part, they are going home to pack and run away. She rolls to her side to see if Carly and Freddie were awake. They went to sleep after she did. Even though it looked like they never moved the whole night. Freddie had his arm around her as if he was trying to never let her go. She rested her head in to his chest and wraps her legs in his, probably having the same intention. Sam could not see Carly eyes were open. They have been for about twenty minutes now. Freddie's was still close as he was the last to dose off. In his mind can't help playing yesterday's events, no matter if is eyes are open or close.

"Nineteen...twenty." He put all he had in to the press. He didn't have to rehab anymore but working out had become a drug to him another way to escape. This stress of being valedictorian is starting to get to him; He didn't want that much attention. He is a "behind the senses kind of guy." When he was done changing he went through the main gym floor as a short cut in order to meet the girls. As he got to the middle of the floor he realized that he was standing in the exacted spot he would be deliver the speech. He couldn't help himself but to make fun of the situation.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the graduating class of 2012, honored guest, and the father of the chick I'm banging, it is a great on honor to stand her today...... As a Tech producer to iCarly, boyfriend to the hottest chick on the internet and king of dorks. Go forth, kick ass, thank you and bite me." He says laughing out loud. "I guess Sam has affected me more than I thought."

"I guess so as well Fredward Benson." He hears a high-pitched male voice coming from the street doors. He knows instantly who it is.

"Hey there Pappermen, aren't you like seventeen now, I mean form the sound of your voice looks like your balls still haven't dropped." He said mocking the usually feminine boy.

"That is funny Benson, and you have never been funny." Nevel said walking differently that he normally does.

"What do you want Pappermen, Why are you here." He asks flat out once Nevel was in his face. When he made eye contact he notice that Nevel's pupils and iris were as black as night.

"Well Freddie" Nevel's says grabbing Freddie's neck "It's funny you ask. You see you or Carly Shay have to die. Now I rather it be both of you but orders are for only of one of you, or is it both. Oh well" Nevel says throwing Freddie towards the doors he was walking to like he was a paper plane.

"FUCK!!!" Freddie screams as he landed, then checked himself if anything was broken.

"Oh look. I think that hurt hon." Freddie looked back to see a scantily dressed Mandy Valdez walking up to Nevel with two Simi-automatics in her hands.

"I have yet to figure out how the human weapons work." She says handing one to the short pudgy boy.

"It just point and shot." He said pointing in Freddie direction.

The pop, pop, pop wakes him for his nightmare.

"SHIT!!!" Freddie Yells sitting up on the bed. He begins to hyperventilate, his eyes look like there about to jump out of his head, His muscles are tense he is having a freak out.

"Baby its ok" Carly says warping her arms around him, pulling him towards her chest. It was obvious what he was dreaming about and why he was freaking out. Sam went to go get some water.

"Its ok babe its over." Carly tells him, kissing his forehead trying to reassure him, while Sam hands him a cup of water.

"No its not Carly." Freddie says coming to his senses. Handing the cup back to Sam. "It's just beginning."

Just then the sound of wings took the room once again. "He is Right Carly, yesterday was just a start."

They all want to say Spencer.

"Hey there angel boy where have you been." Sam asks in her very rude way.

"Samantha please don't call me angel boy, both Spencer and I are older then you." He said very dry tone with a slight bit of annoyance, slight but noticeable which Sam tried to pick at.

"So angel getting annoyed huh." She said again in her same rude way.

"Yes we get annoyed with you humans, especially the dumb, rude ones." He tells her looking into her eyes. "I've come to get you ready for battle before you go and run out the city you will need to get some of your things form your homes. And if you go home then you need to know that there are three demons wait for you. The names of these demons are Envy, Sloth and Lust."

"Do we have to do this now, we just woke up, and Freddie is not feeling well." Carly asked while still holding her boyfriend in her arms.

"Babe it's alright." Freddie say pulling himself a bit away form her. "Carly I'm fine see not breaking down." he tells her holding his hand to her cheek. "I'm fine it was just a bad dream" He turns to face what in Spencer. "Keep going Spen….. I mean Herigel, so things are named after the Seven Deadly Sins."

"No Fredward, they_** are**_ the Seven Deadly Sins." The angel informs them.

"Oh right cause that's things don't suck enough as they are, right now we have to worry about the sins." Carly added sarcastically.

"If you don't like things the way they are right now, then you really still need to prepare what is to come." Herigel tells her. "You need to know that you must kill these demons before they kill you, even you Samantha, they might not try to kill you but, that doesn't mean that you should not fight for your life."

"Wait how do you _kill_ a demon without killing the person the demon in inside." Carly asked.

"You don't, once a human says yes to a demon hey almost never survive." Hey says sitting down on the closes chair to him.

"WHAT that mean we have to kill these people. I mean Nevel is a bad person… but I don't want to kill him or Mandy or even Lewbert." Carly says disgusted with the thought of having to actually kill these people. "And aren't you an angel whatever happen to Thou shall not kill, and turn the other cheek."

"Those are rules that apply to humans when dealing with another human. Those three are no longer human; remember for a demon or an angel to be able to possess a human the human must agree. Forgoing there humanity for as long as the demon is inside them. And a human as weak as those three are they will never survive forcing a demon out of them. So For lack of a better way to say this, the real Nevel, Mandy as you call her and Lewbert are all dead already. Now all that is left is that you kill their bodies."

The gravity of the situation hits them. "Does that mean Spencer is …?" Carly's eyes got wide at the realization.

"No Like I said before while I am using his body your brother will not let you brother die and when this is done I will leave it that is the deal I made with him. As a possessing angel I _**have**_ to abide by the deals I make. Besides Humans are closer to angels than demons when we leave a human body there is a lot less impact." Herigel tells her relieving her somewhat of her overbearing stress. "Now Like I said you will need to kill the demons, but that is not an easy thing for human to do."

"What do you mean?" Freddie questions him.

"No matter how special a human is humans just using normal human weapons cannot kill a demon."

"Of course cause that would be to easy." Sam adds in, causing Herigel to just glance at her. It was one to the few times anything was capable of intimidating her.

"Last night I paid a visit to a relative on Spencer's friend Socko. I believe his name is Gunther. I went to him to get you some weapons I could augment for you. They're in Freddie's trunk, I will show you the symbols and traps you need to know in order to kill them. My partner will let me know how long we have till we move."

Freddie's ears picked up when he heard that Herigel had a partner. His mother is missing, could that be why?

A/N: Hey guys thanks for the subscriptions. I hope you can also take so time to review as well so I might get better. And let me know what you think, but please be constructive. But always I hope you Enjoy.


	4. The Internet Stars Strike Back

iSupernataurl

Chapter 4: The Internet Stars Strikes Back.

The gunfire sound throughout the range. Freddie stands behind Carly watching her fire a gun better than he would have figured she would. When she was done she placed the gun down and took off the headphones she was using to block the sound.

"Carls where did you learn to shoot a gun so well." He asks walking up and hugging her form the back.

Carly turns and puts her arms around him. "My Dad is an Air Force Colonel. Part of his way of bounding was teaching his baby girl how to shoot a gun; it's something I have always been good at."

"Oh really that is kind of hot." Freddie points out with a slight tone of excitement. "A Beautiful girl who can kick ass that's every nerd's fantasy. Could you be even more my dream girl?"

"Yeah.... But thing is I don't like the fact that we have to kill these people." She tells him voice full of regret.

"I know Carly but there not people anymore, there demons. It was in his eyes before he flung across the gym, as much Nevel might want to do that, what are the odds he could be able to. It looks like we have choice; we aren't going to be able to run for all our lives, plus we spent all morning learning to draw and perform all those devil's traps." He changes the conversation to something that has been on the mind.

"Hey by the way did you notice, Herigel said he had a partner." Freddie questions his girlfriend.

"Yeah he called her, his sister, which is weird to her coming out of Spencer's mouth and he was not talk about me." Carly starts to babble as she always does when she is nervous.

"Carly where do you think my mother is?" He asked look straight in to her eyes.

"Do you think she said yes to the other angel?" Carly responded as her eyes widen.

"That has to be it and I also noticed that, they might be on our side but they don't seem to like Sam much or tell us what's going on." He continues telling her what he has pieced together. "Carly I'm sorry but we will kill those three, but we have to at least capture one first before we kill it. I have a plan." He tells her as they move chairs and sit down.

"Freddie are you nuts you said it yourself if they are demons now they why on earth would you want to capture one." She asks, thinking this might be some insane notion.

"Because we need answers, I get that we seem to be the good guys or something, but we still need to know why there are demons form hell coming after us. You remember what Herigel said when we asked him, he is NOT ALLOWED to tell us, which he says a lot. He won't do anything he is not allowed to do. I doubt these demons stick to the rules like the angels are. Carly do you trust me?" He asks her making sure she is on board with what he has planned out.

"Of course I trust you, I love you." She tells him holding his cheek and then pressing her lips on his.

"On come on you two. We are about to go in to a fire fight with demons and your still horny." Sam says interrupting them.

"Right about that Sam I have a plan for tonight but I need to know something, how good of a shot are you?" Freddie asks with an eyebrow raised.

"What do you think?" Sam Ask sarcastically.

As hours past Sam walks into Bushwell plaza. It was raining and she was soaking wet for head to toe. She finds Lewbert sitting there at the at his desk. He seemed lethargic, but them again he always does, but it wasn't till got up walked towards her and looked in to her eyes that she was able to confirm what it was.

"You actually came walking in here by yourself; I thought we were going to have to go get you after we kill a part of the Michael Sheath." Lewbert sneered. "Alright Aquagirl come with me." He says garbing her wet shirt only to have his hand start to burn. "awwww what the fuck". He yells in pain.

"Wow that holy water shit really works." Sam say surprised, then looks to stick a demonic symbol on him while drenching him with holy water, when he was on his knees and screams in pain. Sam take out her one of the guns given to them by Herigel and fires four shots only one hitting him. A light form his bones shine when the bullet goes throw him and a back thick smoke leaves his mouth. That can only mean one thing, one down two to go. Sam moved quickly to open the door and show that she was ok. Carly and Freddie rushed in.

"I can't believe that worked freddlumps" She said giving him her usual backhanded compalment as Freddie was taking his position at the elevators drawing the demonic trap.

"Yeah I am surprized the Holy Water didn't do the same thing to you or that you actually hit him." Freddie fired back as same did the same by the stairs.

"Do you really think we have time for that right now?" Carly yelled at them as she her position in-between the stairs and the evlevtors so she chould just fire and kill whoever was coming, since she was the best shot, and the worst artest.

"Why does Carly get to fire the gun?" Sam ask for what might the twentith or hundredth time, we will never know.

"Cause you at a shit shot." Freddie told her bluntly.

"It true Sam your pretty bad." Carly confirms.

As soon as Freddie was done drawing the trap, the elevators bell rang, and out came what looks like Mandy dressed like she was missing a pmip. Freddie moved back.

"Hey pretty boy." She said making it obvious she was lust, just as she stepped on the trap. She then drop to her knees as if she was being pulled down back to hell.

Freddie looked back to Carly and saw the fear tattoo across her face. He knew she didn't want to fire the gun on what still looked to her like Mandy. Freddie took the gun out of her hand and gives her a book written in Latin.

"Let's try to force her out." The spell was highlighted for them to read and all Carly had to do was read and pronounce it correctly, maybe Mandy was stronger than they though and she might survive. She about to began to say the incantation when she heard....

"Do really think that is going to save this girl, she is dead no matter what you do there is only one thing we honor. And what sucks is no matter happens there is only one of you who are safe, till we are done with you." Lust said looking and pointing at Sam.

Per nomen of totus res Sanctus , Vis is civis of depths tergum quibus is venit. Permissum is reverto ut flamma quibus is has been Damno.

Again her bones glowed as the black smoke spewed out of her mouth and disappeared.

"Did she make it?" Carly asked as Freddie moved closer to check her vitals, only to feel no pulse.

"No" He told them. " We don't have time, Sam get going." He yelled and threw her the keys to that will let her to both apartments. He then grab Carly by the hand walking her towords the elevators both stepping over Mandy's lifeless body, when the doors opened and they entered he hit the fourteenith floor where his old apartment used to be.

"There dead" Carly said almost in shock. "We killed them, Lewbert was insane never did anything and a pain in the ass and Mandy was obbsessive and wanted everyone she like to love her, but they didn't desever to die." she said shreading a tear.

They were trying to kill us, That wasn't them they were lost to us for a while now. I love your heart, I know how much it must have bug you to point that gun at someone, esspiecelly someone you know. But remember these people are trying to kill us and I poimise to you and god I will never let you die if I can stop it form happening." He tells her moving her towards him and kisses her forehead, and hugs her then whispers in her ear. "When we are done tonight we will morn them before we leave."

"Thanks Freddie."


	5. Interview With a Demon

iSupernatuarl

Chapter 5: Interview with a demon

The elevator doors stop and open at the 8th floor, everything was going exactly the way Freddie planned. They ambushed the other two demons leaving only one left to go. Sam stepped out of the elevator, alone; she started to feel like maybe Freddie was using her like a pawn. Does that mean she is expendable to Freddie? And why isn't Carly sticking up for her anymore? She thought to herself.

"Okay Sam now you have a 9 MM... In you're hand; I feel safe enough to say this. You suck." Freddie mocks her.

Sam would have hit him if it weren't for the fact that it's true. There only two holes on the sheet one grazed the shoulder the other in the shoulder.

"Oh shut up Benson maybe I can't shoot a gun, but I can still kick ass." Sam tells him.

"You might not have to" Freddie sails as she turned to face him and Carly who was sitting on his lap with an arm around him.

She shakes her head to focus, Carly would never put her in danger, and Freddie is a stand up person he wouldn't do that either. She has to trust Freddie and Carly they are her best friends. "Oh fuck I hope this works." She thinks to herself as she gets to the Shay-Benson hallway. As she turns the corner, she sees the pudgy kid setting in-between the doors.

"Hello Samantha it great to see you, you will excuse me if I don't run and give you a hug but, you stink of holy water and I think I am smarter than Sloth is. In addition, your dry now but it sticks to you. So are you here to ambush me to?"

"Does he know Freddie's plan." She asks herself. "I just came to talk Uhhhh..."

"Greed" He interrupted he her, "my name is Greed. Now where is the Michael sheath?"

"I don't know what that is." Sam tells him with a somewhat confused look on her face.

"Carly and Freddie, from them the weapon of heaven's general will come. They are the Michael Sheath, and I want to know where they are. Are they hiding in the little miss goody goody's apartment or are they setting a trap for me." He keeps asking her, slowly walking closer to her. Closer and closer like a snake he inches closer down the hall. This sends chills up and down her spine; he is starting to make her lose focus. She has to keep focus.

"Their here too but they sent me ahead, we know you won't hurt me. We know you _**can't. **_They sent me to tell you that we just want to talk if your okay with that then I'll take you to them. You and three of us, because you know your other two friends are gone." She says trying to fake confidence, not very well.

"Oh don't worry about those two they weren't my friends. They were my brother and sister, and you did me a favor killing them. You see now I get now I can get all the credit for killing the Michael sheath, and bring you were you belong." He tells her as he begins to circle her like a shark about to attack.

"Well look I said all we want is to talk, I'll take you to them, but after you talk I want to be left alone." Sam says trying to reach a bargain.

"Okay fine as you humans like to say Take me to your leader. It's not as if you people could do anything to me. That holy water bit won't work again, because I won't touch you and I am not going and I can sense you don't have anymore traps lying around." He tells her brimming with overconfidence and arrogance. "Where to Freddie's old apartment, yeah we know about that and we already checked there no way they can get that room ready to hold me in time." Which is true, but she hoped that she stalled to give Freddie and Carly enough time to have everything ready.

"Okay take the right elevators to the fourteenth floor, and they will be there waiting for you in the upstairs elevator control room." She says walking Greed over to the elevators. She sees him walk inside and the doors close. Before she goes into her pocket and pulls out a digital recorder and her cell phone.

"You guys hear all that? Good he is on his way up.," she says before she closes the call.

All Greed saw as the doors closed was a devil's trap drawn on the door and being mirrored on the other said. It was as if he was pushed and pulled apart by the dual traps. Then the sound system came on.

"Hey there, I guess I can call you Greed, right? Well then Greed I'm Fredward Benson. Now let's play twenty questions, shall we?" He asks in a playful, I got you kind of tone. "Question one: Why are you coming after us?"

The only answer they got was a soar and a load emphatic "_**FUCK YOU MEAT SUITS!!!"**_

"I had a feeling you were going to say that so we the trapped you in unwashable marker just so we can do this. Okay Carly make it rain just like the time you dropped the slime on Nevel's head." He instructed his girlfriend.

"Okay honey" She responds. All of the sudden a holy water started coming from the top, dripping in from the fan. The hell spawn is unable to move and the sanctified water washes down on him burning the skin he was wearing. He screamed as if his was back in hell, to bad it came out sounding like a fourteen-year-old girl.

"Now can you please answer our questions and try to refrain from swearing it offends me and my girlfriend." Freddie jokes.

"Offends you, you son of a bitch I'm going to beat both of you and only keep you alive as I skull fuck your gr...." he is not able to finish his rant as he once again feels the holy water wash over him. Freddie looked over to Carly, he didn't tell her to do it. She seems to be getting the hang of this. As Sam enters the room and give Carly a high five.

"You see that, _**THAT'S WHY**_ we want all you stinking humans dead. Therefore, we decided 'hey let's get the applets going.' You see over the last 19 years we start breaking all the 66 seals that kept the forces of hell for rising in mass. Now why 19 years ago, well because one very special day a very special girl was born April 14th 1992. A girl was born around the same time a boy was born, and together they will bring about the weapon our great father needs to come and lead our fucking over, the Lucifer sword. That little girl was name Samantha Puckett. Samantha you're one half of the Lucifer sheath, because only from a sheath." He sails to Sam's shock. "Yeah Sam we need you, so you can bring the real big bad into this world. However, you see the problem is that a year later both halves of the Michael sheath were born into this world, a month apart. Haven't Carly and Freddie ever felt like they we always meant to be around each other, Freddie knew it. It took a while but them Carly realized it though. You will bring Heaven's top ass kicker to earth; _**and we can't let that happen**_!" In addition, with that the truth comes out. In his rage, Greed lets out why they are all being hunted. If this is all, true than can even the angels are trusted.

"I don't understand, how I am supposed to bring the devil into the world." Sam asks falling to her knees. Carly rushes to her side. Carly then looks at Freddie; she understands what this entire thing means. Freddie grabs the book and says the incantation over the radio for Greed to hear then turns on the camera in the elevator to make sure it works.

Per nomen de totus res Sanctus , Is is civics de depths tergum quips es veins. Premises is reverto ut flamma quips is has been Damno.

As he sees the affect of the spell, he sits and thinks how he explains. What this really means, Carly is smart she has put two and two. Sam hasn't figured it out, but he knows the others have, and is demanding to know.

"Sam, there greatest weapon the way they made it sound is the vessel they possess. The swords they are looking for are the vessels." Freddie finally tells her.

"Us, we are the vessels they are looking for." Sam says knowing she is wrong.

"No honey they are calling use the sheaths. A sheath is something you pull a sword out of; He said we would bring the swords into this world. The vessels they are looking for are the children we will bring into this world." Carly says with tears in to her eyes.


	6. The Runaways

iSupernatuarl

Chapter 6: The Runaways

"You have an hour Sam," Freddie tells her. "Make sure you only garb the stuff you need." Freddie says as he pulls up to Sam's house.

"I know nub, I won't need more than five minutes." She tells him.

"You need me to come with you Sam?" Asks her best friend.

"No I already have a bag ready in case I ever wanted to run away." She tells her as she gets out of the car. As she made her way up to the door, Freddie opens up his laptop. Making sure that he had access to his foreign accounts his father's side of the family had set up when he was a child. His father was a wealthy man, and he is now making sure that they have money for a place to stay.

"The first time my dad and his family had done something useful. We won't need to scam any money, but I am going to have to create some new identities for us when we get to a motel." Freddie starts saying until he looks over to his girlfriend. "Honey, are you okay?"

"Not really, this is all just really insane." She says reaching and taking her boyfriend's hand. "How many people are we going to have to...." it's hard for her at first but then it just comes out, "kill? And poor Sam."

"What about Sam?" she asks reentering the car.

"Nothing" Carly says quickly. "Now where are we off to?" She says quickly trying to change the subject. "How about we try Yakima? My Grandpa is away for vacation and I have the key. We can go there stay for free and plan out where we will go, we can just drive up to Vancouver." They agreed then they hit the road, they drove for 5 hours non-stop through the night, none of them could sleep. When they were close, Carly broke the silence.

"We are almost there." The first thing said after five hours.

"Yeah anyone wants to pull over real quick for a pee break. I got to fill her up again." The driver asks the two passengers who have nearly moved since the Seattle city limits.

"Yeah sure babe, how about you Sam?" She turns and asks her friend who seems awake yet not there with them.

"Sam, honey you okay." Carly asks again trying to make sure her best friend is ok, or ok as can be considering. Freddie begins to pull in to a nearby and almost empty gas station at almost 6 in the morning. The is sun barely up giving them very little light, only adding to how creepy the empty road seemed. It was as if the middle of Washington State was that famous middle of nowhere they have heard so much about. Still Sam hasn't answered.

"SAM!" Carly yells reaching for her.

"What...oh yeah I'm fine" She says finally come back to her senses.

"Where almost there, Freddie is going to fill the tank, do you need to use the rest room?" She reiterated now that Sam was coherent again.

"Okay" was the only response she gives back, with a very small and timid nod. These are two things Sam has never been: Small or timid. Carly knew something wasn't right. As Freddie stopped the car, they all exited. They looked around and saw no one. The tank was low, so they need to fill up.

"There is here looks like they're in businesses I just don't see anybody, I guess I'll just get the gas and leave the money." Freddie says as he walks to the cap starts fill the empty tank. Carly turns to Sam.

"You haven't said a word since Seattle." She states putting a hand on Sam shoulder.

"I know thanks for that Sam I am grateful, but are you okay?" Freddie asks, in the way a brother would ask a sister.

"You Guys keep asking if I'm okay and I'm tired of moving my head up and down like a bobble head and saying yes. I case you guys forgot lets me recap the last 42 hours, we went from getting ready to graduate high school to almost being shot at our school by real fucking demons. Who are for lack of a better term wearing people we don't like. Your Brother then agreed to be possessed by a real goddamn angel. Whom I hope is hearing this, because I think he is a **FUCKING PRICK**, and then we spend the day learning how to hunt, kill, and running away from demons. Once we KILLED demons, by the way in the process killing people we don't like, we learn that the end of the world has started and that hell wants at the very least one of you. Why? Because you are meant to be together have a kid, and have that kid agree to be an angel on earth. Me on other the hand, I am going to have kid who is going to say yes to Satan, and might destroy the world. However, you know what why wouldn't I be Okay with all that." She says finally spilling out what she has been thinking for the past few days. She turns to Carly, Asking her how she keeping it together is giving all that has coming to light about their collective destinies. "How am I the only freaking one out right now?"

"You're not!**" **Carly said in a fast tone, showing she is not at ease. "And I don't expect you to be the point of asking is we are freaking to, I mean shit I'm happy to know I am going to have A family with Freddie. It feels like Freddie and I are going to lose everything in this, and it going to be to the good guys, fighting the bad guys." This is the first time they had to decompress, and it was in an empty highway running away from home. The weight of everything is starting to overload and it's barely even day three. The pressure of what it is to come might be too much for them, barely out of high school. At moment Carly is about to cry, Freddie walks up behind her and put his arms around her waist, kissing the back of her head.

"Sam I don't know for sure where my mother is, I just found out that my girlfriend and I are indeed meant for each other. Will we also lose our child that we will have to _THE _apocalyptic battle, to along with the child of my best friend, how will be the embodiment of Lucifer. I freaked out this morning, before I even knew all that you know I want to do un tremendo freak out right now, and so does Carly. The thing is I think that if we spend too much time freaking out we are going to end up dead." Freddie says proving a good point.

"Sam let's get back in the car get to Yakima, we spend a little time there, figure out what to do an I promise we will take an hour to feel however the heck you want to feel. Is that okay?" Carly asks opening the door hoping Sam will get back in the car.

"Fine" She agrees then steps into the car. "But Freddie can't see me cry."

"Fine Sam" Both Freddie and Carly agree. They Freddie start to drive off when Sam asks.

"Hey Benson is this how I have made you feel for all these years?"

"Yup kind of"

"Oh I'm sorry"


	7. Old Bobby

iSupernatuarl

Chapter 7: Old Bobby

"Look it's the welcome to Yakima sign" Carly tells Freddie signaling him to slow down, so she can find her grandfather's house.

"God, I never really liked this town, it was always full of old people never letting the few kids in town be kids."

"Oh great Carls, A town for the old, how long are we planning on sticking around?" Sam asks.

"Only a day or two," Carly responds. "After we figure out what are we going to do, or come up with some kind of plan."

"I have a plan, I'm going to get drunk and then pass out," Sam let out. Normally Carly and Freddie wouldn't agree to let her but given recent event, they figured why not. She earned it. As the sun came up Carly spotted her grandfather's home, it wasn't big just a nice comfortable size. Freddie and Sam have never been there, mostly an attempt to spare them from what her grandfather called it, 'Small town charm.' This is really the smell of cow poop that hits you as soon as they got out of the car. As we walk up holding our bags, Carly calls Freddie over to move an oversized pot. She grabbed the key that was underneath and he put it back, then went to open the door.

"Alright point me to the liquor cabinet." Sam says rushing in. She wasted no time in search for what will help her complete her mom's favorite saying 'when in doubt, get fucked up or get fucked.' It's always better when you can't remember it. This wasn't just something she didn't want to remember, just was something she didn't even wanted to know. Carly just pointed to den and told her not to break anything.

"You really don't have the heart to stop her don't you?" Freddie asks noticing how matter of fact Carly just gave up her grandfather's drinks to Sam.

"To be honest I kind of want to join her." Carly answered half joking half-serious.

Freddie smiled "It always fun to see you drunk."

"Fun for you," Carly answered quickly. "Freddie we have to talk about this." She says in an unusually solemn tone.

"Fine" he says walking to a couch and sitting down, then joined by Carly sitting next to him kicking of her shoes and placing her legs across his, something they always do when alone. "You start." He tells her taking her left hand in his.

Carly puts on a half-smile "Just so you know I am not pregnant," She tells him.

"What?" Freddie looks at her as he has just been dumfounded.

"Freddie the reason there after us is cause we are going to have at least one kid. We have sex frequently I just want to let you know I am not pregnant."

"Oh, right... well that's good, I guess." Freddie says, but that was all he knew what to say.

"Don't get me wrong I would love to have a child with you after." She says starting to talk fast. "I mean after college would best, but if it happened whenever it happened, I would be okay with it, as long as you are." Freddie cut her off a bit. Just get her to slow down so she could get all her thoughts out.

"Babe I think I get what you're saying, but slow down." He tells her cupping her face with one of his hands. Carly took breath and started again.

"Freddie I love you and we express it all the time and if at any time a child comes out of us expressing our love then I'm okay with that, even though I hope we can try to make sure it doesn't happen right now. I thought about it and made peace with that a long time ago, but given what we know now, maybe we should hold off on the love making tell we find an end to all of this." She finally gets out and instantly looking for a reaction from Freddie. His face is serious Not much expression in it. He is silent for 30 seconds, but it felt to her like 30 years.

"As much as that sucks, you might be right." He tells her, looking only at her eyes. She kisses him, when he shows that he understands. They are still teenagers with urges and needs, but they will need to control themselves, but Freddie's frustration is starting to show. He, his girlfriend, and his best friend are being hunted, forced out their homes and now he can't have the biggest thing for a person to go without once he has had it "God there got be a way out of this." He says throwing his head back.

"Where are we going to go from here?" Carly asks him.

"I don't know Carly, but what I want to know is if they were waiting for Sam to be born to break the seals then why did it take so long? What are the seals?" Freddie starts thinking aloud.

"Freddie why does that matter?" Carly asks trying to keep up with Freddie's train of thought.

"Well maybe if we find out what and where the seals are or were or whatever, then maybe we can put them back in place, then we can go back to our lives." Freddie says starting to formulate.

"Oh my god your right" Carly says as if it was a realization. "Is there a way we research that stuff?"

"I suppose there is but can't we do that later we haven't slept yet." Freddie answers yawning.

"Your right, Let me check on Sam and then we'll get some rest." She says getting up and heading to the den. Freddie gets up, grabs the bags, and moves them into the living room. Then spots Carly heading his way.

"I had to drag Sam's naked drunk body to the downstairs guest room." She tells him walking towards the stairs. "Coming?" She then asks.

"I thought we were..." Freddie starts.

"We're not, come on this is my granddad's house, I couldn't, and by the way you are at least wearing underwear while we sleep."

"Fine" Freddie says with a smile on his face. "By the way, why does Sam always get naked when she's drunk ?"

"I don't know but we can't judge her." She says taking his hands and leading him upstairs.

"Right." He says as he follows her.

Six hours later Freddie wakes up with Carly in his arms and the realization that this no sex thing will be like, very hard. He rolls away for her and off the bed. He put his pants on before he starts heading out the upstairs guest room, and mistakenly wakes up Carly.

"Hey babe your up ?" She asks still sleepy.

He sits back down in to bed. "You can go back to sleep. I'm just going to finish our other identities." He lets her know.

"No it's okay," she says getting out of bed. "I'll go stay with you but first I'll check on Sam." She says getting out of bed. They go their separate ways downstairs. Freddie heads to the den and Hooks up his laptop to the network and starts to print IDs and passports. Then gets to work on the on cracking there phones to get them off the network. As he was working, he felt cold steel pressed up to the side of his head.

"Hands up sonny, who the hell are you and why are you here?" A deep old rusted voice asks him.

"Freddie, honey how are those IDs coming alone?" Carly asks coming in to the room then she sees, who has a gun to her boyfriend's head.

"Bobby ?"


	8. The Shay Identity

iSupernatuarl

Chapter 8: The Shay Identity

"Bobby put the gun down that's my boyfriend," Carly told bearded man. Has to be in his late fifties, and is dressed as and outdoorsmen, a trucker hat, and jean vest.

"Carly! What the hell are you doing here when your granddad is out of town?" He asks the great question in a deep gravelly voice with in even deeper Midwestern accent. This was time for Carly to think on her feet, does she lie to him? Something was never good at doing. On the other hand, does she tell him the truth? Yea right like anyone in their right minds would believe in demons coming after people currently. Her internal debate ended shortly when asks another good question, from her boyfriend.

"Carly who is this guy?" Freddie asks with a great deal of tribulation in his voice, after all even if it wasn't pointed at him anymore the old man still had a shotgun in his hands and was still behind him.

"Freddie this is my Granddad's hunting buddy Bobby, he has known my family for years." Carly says as she walks slowly towards Freddie to pull him away from the old man.

"So Bobby is you going to put that away?" She asks watching the usually friendly old man closely.

"Oh right sure, sorry princess, but what are you doing here?" He gets back to the question to had Carly debating herself. Her internal debate was about to resume before she heard Freddie sinker.

"Princess? You are so a Princess." Freddie says with a smile causing Carly to blush.

"Honey not the time." She says pulling him towards her.

"Are you going to answer or am I going to have to call your Granddaddy and ask him if he knows your here with your boyfriend and all the liquor in the house is gone?"

"All the liquor? What is Sam a fish?" Freddie asks Carly. Carly looks at him as if asking how she is supposed to know.

"Who's Sam?" Asks the old man with confusion stamped across his face, until he heard the wail from a hungover almost post teenage girl.

"Let me guess Sam?" The olds could figure for the sound she was making.

"We'll let go check if she's okay hangovers like hers are going to be bad." He says walking pass them out of the room and in the direction of the moans. As the Carly and Freddie followed him he made sure, he let them know.

"As soon as we make sure she is okay you to be going to tell me what brings you up here while your granddaddy is away he told me to keep an eye on his house." Carly turns to Freddie with wide eyes almost panicked.

"What do we tell him?" Asks Carly, when the only response she gets from him is a shrug his head shaking from side to side. Carly just gave up on the idea of lying to him.

"I'm going to tell him the truth." Carly whispers quickly as she tries to keep up.

"Carly, NO!" Freddie says holding her a bit back so the old man didn't hear. "He is going to think were inside."

"This is insane; you just got a shotgun pointed at the back of your head, why are you not freaking out?" Carly says breathily.

"I think I'm getting used to it." Freddie says as if he is questioning himself with the answer.

"Oh honey..." Carly says reaching for Freddie's hand "that's so sad." She finishes before she enters the room. Sam's painful moans fill the sound.

"Carly I need aspirin, quick before the demons or angels find us." Sam lets this slip in front of bobby much to Carly and Freddie's dismay.

"The what?" Bobby asks. Carly and Freddie turn to face him in trying to figure out his expression. When they see a smile on his face they started to hope, _please let him think it's a joke. _They think to themselves until they see Bobby start laughing. They are in the clear they figure so they join in the laugher.

"Demons...demons? I tell you something I know you Shays will always have demons problems, But I never though _you_ would go in to the family business." Bobby says laughing at how fate falls. Carly didn't understand what Bobby was talking about, the family business? Carly's Father and Grandfather both served in the U.S. Air Force. What does that have to do with demons?

"Hey Can I get some help here?" Sam asks wanting the attention on her.

"Sam get yourself some aspirin, we need to talk to my grandfather's friend so stay here." Carly told her, hoping she will just take it and go back to sleep until there done.

"Oh great are you going to talk about the demons trying to kill you and Spencer being possessed by an angel?" Sam asks with her weakening voice.

"Now we are." Bobby answers her.

"Oh that's nice," Sam says before here face turns green and cheeks puff. Freddie moves quickly to hand her the nearest trash can for Sam to fill up with everything she had eaten in the last week, which due to recent events was not much. When she was done, she put the trashcan next to the bed and went back to sleep. Causing the three to exit the room so they could talk. They walked to the kitchen table. Bobby asks them to sit then pours a glass of water for each of them. He should be flipping out right now, there is a hung over girl talking about demons and angels, and something tries to kill his best friend's granddaughter.

"Carly let me ask you something, how much did you know about what your granddaddy did after the he got home from the war?" Bobby asks, as he sits across from them. Carly didn't like where this is going by the look on her face, Freddie read her mind and took her hand and intertwine their fingers together.

"When grandpa got home he took his GI Bill and invested it, He was lucky and invested in the right stocks at a time when everyone was losing money. That is why he didn't have to work after he came back." Carly answers truthfully, that was what was told to her growing up. That's why her family had a huge sum of money.

"Well Carls I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but not everything you knew about your granddad is right. You yes that is how he made his money. He caught one hell of a break he made looks of money the thing is he then went into the family business."

"What is the family business?" Carly asks looking down. Deep in her mind, she knew the answer but she didn't want to say it. Once you say something, it makes it all the more real.

"Carly your family has been hunters for five or six generations. If you go out to the shed you will find some guns and equipment. However, you see your grandfather retired a long time ago, before you were born. Your dad didn't want to hunt or his kids hunting so he must hand made sure you and Spencer never found out. Now what's this about Spencer?"

Before Carly begins to speak, Freddie stops her. "How much have you figured out." He asks still not sure if he should trust the old man.

"You don't trust me do you son." Bobby asks in return.

"You will have to forgive me, I was never religious before, but now I know there is a hell and it's trying to kill my girlfriend and me. I was shot at for the first time in my life this week, and the first thing _you _do is put a shotgun to the back of head. I am just trying to make sure, and by the way, my name is Freddie, don't call me son, sonny, or whatever else you got cooking in your head." Freddie responded with a since of reasonable disbelief.

"No problem Freddie that makes sense, but just so you know the water I gave you is holy water. So I know you aren't demons." Bobby informs them but gets no reaction.

"Good then you drink it too." Freddie answers back.

"Freddie!" Carly says surprised. "I have known him all my life."

"Then in that case how long have you known Spencer, Lewbert, Nevel, and Mandy. We have to be safe." Freddie tells her looking to her eyes.

"He's right Carly; you seem like my kind of kid." Bobby says while reaching for Freddie's glass of water, drinking what was left.

"Okay now so what have you figured out?" Freddie asks going back to the same question. He was sure the Bobby had already put everything together.

"Well I got home and saw the lights on; I know Greg was away on vacation, you must have been sleeping. Then I saw that someone was making fake IDs, passports, and new identities. So I figure you were in trouble and are on the run." Bobby tells them; for the most part, he has pieced together still wanting to know about Spencer.

"Before we were attacked by an angel he made a deal with Spencer, we are sure all the parts of the deal. Nevertheless, we think it has to do with protecting us in the trade Spencer gave the angel his body." Carly finally told Bobby.

"So Spencer is an angel's meat suit, Hell I've been dealing with demons for so long, I didn't know angels were real." Bobby let them know.

"Oh yes Robert we are real."

A/N: Hey I want to thanks the people who are taking the time to review the story. And I really want to thank my Beta-reader. As always R &R but even more so enjoy.


End file.
